(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a recording medium.
(ii) Related Art
The color space of image data is occasionally converted. For example, in the case where image data are to be printed, the image data to be printed are converted into image data represented in an output color space that depends on a printing engine, and the color-converted image data are printed by the printing engine.